Somewhere With You
by TieMeDownToYourSoul
Summary: And I'd go somewhere with you.


**Disclaimer- Glee does not belong to me nor will it ever, I'm just taking small useless moments and making them bigger than they seem.**

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**

_**Faberry**_

_Laughing loud out on a carnival ride…_

I think I'm in love with her.

Okay, who am I kidding? I _**am **_in love with her; she is the best thing that has happened to my whirlwind of a life. She is the only thing that makes sense and she shouldn't, she should be the one thing that has me questioning everything but she's not.

She's Rachel Barbra Berry.

She shouldn't be so loud and everything she says shouldn't out in paragraphs, her clothes should be burned and the ashes should be eaten, her dreams shouldn't be so big, her nose shouldn't look so large, her eyes shouldn't be so bright, and her tantrums shouldn't be so relentless.

But she _**is **_loud and she _**does **_speak in paragraphs and her clothes _**are **_always horrible and out of style, her dreams _**never **_change and her nose stays the same, her eyes _**still **_shine as bright as the stars, and her diva storm outs _**still **_happen each time something doesn't go her way.

Everything changes…except her.

"Quinn, look how small Santana looks from up here!" She exclaims, as she points down to where Santana and Brittany stand waiting for the two of us. "Now she can't call me midget or dwarf, who's the small one now, Lopez?"

I can't help but laugh because she's so adorable and when I laugh her giggles start up and soon it's just the two of us as we sit in a swinging bench and it turns round and round in circles while kids and adults yell and the smell of fast food wafts through the air.

"I love you, Rachel." I whisper as we slowly reach the bottom, our bodies slowly turn to face one another as my hand reaches up to catch a loose strand of chocolate hair, I smile as I push it behind her ear as she grins at me sweetly.

"I love you too, Quinn." She replies and she gives me a soft peck before she giggles again as our ride comes to an end and we're left with the swinging feeling and the confessions of love.

_Driving around on a Saturday night…_

"Do we have a destination or is this one of your angry fits again?"

I wince at how well she knows me, her tone is accusing and there is no use in lying to her. Rachel knows me like the back of her hand and I'm the same with her, we've grown so much and relationship is strong and healthy.

"My mom, she's just so…" I pause as I shake my head, revving the engine as I wait for the light to turn green and once it does I gun forward. "She just won't stop changing her mind on how she feels about my dad. One minute he's out of our life for good and the next he's back."

"Quinnie, did she let him come home?" Rachel gasps and my eyes close on their own accord, instantly they fly back open when I realize I'm trying to drive and I have to keep my girlfriend safe.

The answer to her question is yes, my mother told my father he could come home and once he did the rules of Christianity became stronger than ever. Rachel isn't allowed over, Sunday we have attend church as a family, and I have to follow their rules no matter what.

"My parents are just out of control, I'm afraid I'm going to lose you." I admit as I give her a quick flicker of a frown, then watch as she furrows her brow before she gaps at me openly. "I don't want them to take away the one good thing in my life."

"I'm not going anywhere, Quinn." Rachel murmurs.

I know that. I know she would never purposely hurt me, I'm just afraid everything in my life is going to be too much for her. I don't want her to lose her way because I'm not sure what path to take, she follows me and I don't want to get her lost.

I love her with everything in me and I should want to keep her, but then there's my family who I've already lost once. I don't want to feel that ache in my chest again; I don't want to pretend to be okay while living in someone else's house…I want a family.

"It's also okay if you pick them, Quinn, I'd understand." Rachel adds and my foot taps the break before I realize what I'm doing, it sends us to a screeching halt on the side of the rode while the blare of a horn curses at us.

I untangle myself from my seat belt and slid across the console of the SUV, gently I take her into my arms as I feel her shiver from cold and reality. Her nose buries in my neck and I can feel her breathing me in, while I do the same to her.

Why can't life be easy? Why can't I have her and my parents? Why is it that when I finally find two good things I have to give up one in the end? Why can't I just be in love and my parents accept that? Why is life full of so many unanswered questions?

"If I have to make that decision I'd choose you every time," I finally whimper and her grip on my sweater tightens as she tries to get as close to me as humanly possible. "I won't lose you because they can't accept me, I'm not giving this up."

It's too good.

_Made fun of me singing my song…_

"If you laugh at me one more time, Rachel Berry, I am going to kick you out of my house!" I giggle, and then watch my girlfriend as she laughs herself into tears.

It's Tuesday afternoon and she's over at my house with Santana and Brittany, were supposed to be studying but somehow Santana's singing along to the radio had gotten us all going and when my favorite song comes on Rachel instantly thought it was hilarious.

"I'm not laughing at _**you**_, Quinn, I'm laughing at the song!" Rachel explains through her snorts, she's on the ground clutching her stomach with tears running over her round cheeks…it's adorable. "Since when did you like country anyway?"

"It's a good song!" I protest.

"For if your little teen bopper," Santana pipes in as she rolls her eyes, she grins and snuggles herself back into Brittany's lap while the blonde softly kisses the shell of ear. "I've gotta agree with Berry on this one, Q, your song choice is way lame."

"Whatever," I mutter.

There's something about the way Rachel's eyes brighten when she laughs that always causes my heart to melt, she is probably the most adorable thing I have ever seen and I can't believe I wasted so much time torturing her.

Those Man Hands are the softest thing I've ever felt, their literally like holding a handful of lotion and I still can't get her to spill the secret on how her skin is so silky. And also, there's not a single hair on her stomach which means no Treasure Trail and she's certainly _**not **_RuPaul.

Her other nicknames though like dwarf and midget…yeah, those are still true so I sometimes allow Santana to get away with them but most of the time I'm on her like white on rice. I hate it when she picks on Rachel, even if she loves the brunette (which she won't ever admit).

Suddenly, I realize Rachel's on her feet and so am I and she's twirling me around the room while singing along to the lyrics of Taylor Swift. From the moment on I think this will be the best song in the history of music.

"Well, I was sixteen when suddenly I wasn't that little girl you used to see but your eyes still shined like pretty lights. And our daddies used to joke about the two of us, they never believed we'd really fall in love and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes and said oh my, my, my…"

Laughter is still managing to make its way out of her mouth but it sorta fits perfectly with her voice, before I had the guts to tell her the truth I used to cry over her voice. It was the way it completely washed through a room and caused anyone to stop in their walk.

And when I finally grew a pair and asked her out I used to make her sing to me after every date, somewhere along the line it stopped but I still love the sound of her voice and I love the way it actually resembles the voice of an angel.

"Take me back to the creek, two am riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me. Take me back to the time we had our very first fight, slamming our doors instead of kissing goodnight. You stayed outside till the morning light. Oh my, my, my…"

She kept singing till the last note hit and when I was finished I pull her back to my bed and lay her down, then crawl to lay on her chest while her soft fingers brush through my hair and almost feel like the summer wind.

"Still think that songs funny?" I question with a small yawn.

She's silent for a long moment before a soft sigh escapes her lips and a single word brushes through the air of my room, "No."

_Got a hotel room just to turn you on…_

"Quinn Celeste Fabray, where the heck are you taking me?"

I smile at the squeal in her voice, we're in New York for Nationals and it had taken some convincing and some trading but I had managed to score a room with Rachel and I know for a fact my girlfriend isn't going to react too well.

"Shh," I order as I drag her out of the elevator and down the hallway.

"Quinn, I have to find Mercedes and tell her the schedule she must follow since we're rooming together. She needs to be aware of the fact that I'm up before six every morning and that I have to do my usual yoga and use the elliptical."

"Rach, you're not rooming with Mercedes, Tina is." I sigh as I turn myself to face her; still I hold her hands in mine as I continue my walk down the hallway backwards.

"But that would mean I was…" She pauses as realization dawns on her face and she turns a sharp glare my way before a smirk envelopes her lips. "…sharing a room with you."

"What do you say, Ms. Berry? Care to share a room with me?" I purr, then arch an eyebrow at her as the brunette giggles and nods her head my way, and that actually surprises me. "Wait, you're not mad that I switched stuff up?"

"Nope," She replies.

"You're cool with the fact that we're going to be sharing a room? Sharing a bed? Sharing a shower? For the next three nights?" I stress and she nods and my eyebrows nearly hit my hairline. "Since when is that okay with you?"

"Since I realized I'm ready to give myself to you fully," She answers before she swipes the key from my back pocket and runs down the rest of the hallway giggling.

I turn and watch her go for a long moment before I smile and bite my lip, I really got lucky with her and I'm never going to do anything to screw it up. She's my world and as long as she's mine I'm going to live and breathe each moment like it's the last.

"Quinn, hurry up!" Rachel exclaims and with a smirk I rush off towards her.

Thank God for hotel rooms.

_Said pick me up at three am, your fighting with your mom again…_

I must really love her because it's three fifty eight and exactly fifty eight minutes ago she had called me and demanded I picked her up, which I did, and now we're sitting at Make Out point staring out at the dark sky in silence.

"Wanna talk about it?" I ask.

Rachel shakes her head and crosses her arms over her chest and I know it's something bad because she's fighting back tears and her lower lip is trembling like its on speed. Without another thought I scramble to her side and shift her into my lap.

"Baby, you gotta talk to me. Why in the hell did you need me to pick you up at three in the morning? I know something's bothering you and the only way…"

"She hates me!" Rachel exclaims, cutting me off and it stuns me into silence. "She hates me and I know she does, I don't get why she even bothers with the weekend sleepovers. All she does is gush and coo over Beth while I sit around in the silence."

Oh, Shelby.

Their weekend slumber parties had started after Beth had turned one and Shelby had gained interest in Rachel again, I was reluctant to allow Rachel to do it but she was so set on having Shelby in her life that I would have been a bitch to say no.

So she did and then the drama started, the two brunettes fought constantly and it always ended in Rachel crying and Shelby storming off to take care of Beth. It broke my heart to watch Rachel get hurt time and time again and I think it's time I finally step in.

"Rachel, maybe you should stop going over there." I suggest quietly and she sniffles lightly before she turns her confused eyes to stare at me, so I explain. "You get hurt time after time and you know how I feel about you crying. It breaks my heart. Maybe Shelby just…maybe this isn't going to work out."

Silence.

I hate silence and I especially hate it when Rachel is involved, I'm not used to the quiet and her not talking should be a relief but it's more of a burden. I know I'm the one who put her there and that makes me squirm in my leather seat.

"She's my mom, Quinn." Her voice is croaked out and cracks slightly as she sniffs again. "She's supposed to want to work things out with me, she's supposed to hate fighting with me and hold me when we realize we're both being ridiculous…she's my mom."

"I realize that, baby, but maybe she doesn't deserve to be your mom. Maybe your better off with someone else, you don't need her anyway your dads are amazing." I enthuse and she nods weakly before her left shoulder lifts into a shrug.

Her dads are great, Michael and Owen had taken on the fathering role that Russell had never supplied me with. They were caring, attentive, playful, and supportive; they loved me the moment they knew Rachel had me wrapped around her finger.

Her dads were also a reason why I didn't like her being with Shelby, I knew they both feared her pulling away and attaching herself to Shelby and for awhile that had happened but after the fights had started Rachel became distant from all three of her parents.

I think she was afraid, afraid that if Shelby was such a bitch to her that her fathers would be the same way with her. She was cold and awkward with them and every time her weekends with Shelby came she usually came back with a snotty attitude.

"I don't think she loves me, I think she just loves the _**idea **_of me." Rachel murmurs and my heart breaks again at how hurt and confused she is sitting in my lap like a child with red puffy eyes and a quivering lower lip. "I had so many hopes for this to work out…for her to want me."

"Maybe it's just not meant to work out, Rach."

She sighs heavily before turning her lips to press against my collar bone, my body shaking with arousal as I mentally scold myself for thinking of something like that while my girlfriend is so broken in my arms. So I kiss the top of her head and ignore the dull ache in between my thighs.

"Maybe your right,"

_And I'd go, I'd go, I'd go somewhere with you…_

_I mentally count the boxes to make sure there are exactly thirty-six before I allow my eyes to trail around the room before me. A few picture frames still hang on the tan walls and small items rest on the coffee table and shelves._

_Our home._

_Memories swirl in my mind as I feel a small smile claim my lips as I sigh while I run a hand over the faded couch that rests beside me. _

"_You ready to go?"_

_I turn and look at her with a full smile on my lips, she's wearing an old McKinley High jersey and black shorts and she looks beautiful. Her brown hair still cascades down her shoulders and her brown orbs seem to shine a little brighter._

"_Yeah, are the kids all packed and ready to go?" I question as she walks towards me, stringing her arms around my waist and tugging me closer._

"_Yep, Noah and Santana are all packed and ready to hit the road." She nods and I chuckle lightly before pressing a kiss to her forehead._

_Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez have been married for almost two years, just like we have and together we're all leaving behind Lima so Rachel can chase her dreams in New York. It was a mutual decision and we're all ready to take the leap together._

_Being married to Rachel Berry, or Rachel Fabray, hasn't been a walk in the park we still have arguments and there are nights when I'm deemed unworthy and sent to sleep on the couch but other than that my life is beautiful._

_I'm ready to write another page in my book and having Rachel beside me makes the story seem so much more fairytale-ish, she's my happy ending and my once upon a time and I can't wait to add kids to our book of life._

_Rachel's ready to go to New York and I'm ready to follow her anywhere._


End file.
